Everyone Has A Choice
by littlebird14
Summary: Josie is seen yelling at Caroline and Klaus takes it upon himself to tell her a story about his childhood that makes her realize how lucky she is. *One shot*


**Hey everyone! I'm working on getting the other chapters up for** **I've Always Belonged To You** **but hope you like this one shot. I've been thinking about this story off and on for a few months now but finally got around to getting it down on paper - so it came together in just two short afternoons.**

 **Just have to say, this fandom is pretty amazing to be a part of! I've gotten amazing reviews for my past work and I love reading every single one. Love you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing *sob* I wish my name was Julie Plec.**

 ***Klaroline*Klaroline*Klaroline*Klaroline***

Every few weeks, Klaus makes his way to Mystic Falls, Virginia to check up on his daughter. He's been doing this for the past eight years she's been away from him. He never stays long, he just wants a glimpse of her. It's hard enough being apart from Hope but when he catches those gusts of wind carrying the scent of someone else every now and again, it makes it even harder staying away from the Salvatore Boarding School.

Watching from the trees, Klaus is leaned up against a sturdy oak tree with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Some kids where practicing spells while others were enjoying their supernatural freedom playing a game of tag. He didn't see any sign of Hope when he decided that he should probably leave soon, for he didn't like to stay long with the Hollow whispering in his head. Just has he had sighed in disappointment and peeled himself off the tree, he hears a voice that he hadn't heard in the last few times he had been here.

"Josie, you can't go and that's final." His eyes were drawn to an open window on the second floor on the back of the house. Caroline was scolding her teenage daughter and he could see the fury in the twin's face. Caroline wasn't yelling, she was just stern.

"YOU'RE NOT MY REAL MOM! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" screamed the girl. Klaus saw Caroline's face fall to complete devastation and felt pain for her. Josie reached out, grabbed her arm and he saw Caroline fall to the ground as the girl bolted from the room and was soon sprinting out of the front of the house into the woods to the north.

A few moments later, Caroline is screaming her name at the door before hanging her head in disappointment. Looking at the sky and then the watch on her wrist, she was probably timing the full moon that was going to happen in a few hours. Klaus listened to her return inside and then talk to Alaric Saltzman.

"She'll come back...she always does. Give her some time to cool off," comforted Ric.

"It's a full moon tonight. If she's not back by nightfall, I'm going out there to find her." Caroline's voice was steady and Ric had no response for, what Klaus believed, was probably conviction on her face.

Deciding to follow her daughter to ensure she remained safe, he was found her at one of the lakes near Mystic Falls, sitting cross legged on the ground. He watched as she used the magic she syphoned from her mom to hurl rocks into the water, watching them skip on the ripples.

As the sun begun its slow descent beyond the horizon, Josie's magic also began to disappear. She jumped when Klaus finally decided to make himself present. He held his hands up in defense. "I'm not here to hurt you." She looked on edge. "I know your mom. She just wants you home safe before the wolves come out." It was evident on her face that she hadn't even thought about that. "I can take you home."

"I don't want to go back," she remained seated, unwavering.

"Then I'll join you until you are." Klaus sat next to Josie but remained further than arm's length to make her feel relaxed in his presence. They were quiet for a while before Klaus spoke again. "I grew up in these woods and yet, despite the world ever changing, I find myself still enjoying the outdoors."

"You grew up here?" Her voice was quiet.

"A long time ago. This is where I lived as a child, where I used to run from my father who was trying to beat me for something I did or didn't do. Where I was turned and where I hated fleeing from."

Her eyes got big before she asked, "Your dad used to hurt you?" He nodded to her. "Why?"

"I questioned him once and he said it was because I wasn't his. I was considered the illegitimate son from the affair my mother had with another man. But he didn't know I wasn't of his own flesh and blood until I had turned into a vampire. So, all through my childhood, it was because he could sense that something was different about me compared to my siblings." Josie listened intently, not interrupting. "Someone once asked me why I call Mikael 'father' when he wasn't truly. And my answer was that he did damage that only a father could. He hurt me when I was venerable. He chased me to the ends of the Earth for a thousand years, wanting to kill me. My siblings and I never stayed in one place long."

"He hated you just because you weren't his? That's awful."

"You know, your mom could be the same way. You don't share the same blood. She could have left the both of you with your father once she had you. But she stuck around. She loved you like her own and I'm sure she lifts you up when you're down."

Josie was thinking about this deeply when they heard a growl from the trees. Klaus was so focused on the young girl and telling his story, that he had missed the sounds of paws hitting the ground until the wolf was upon them, it's yellow eyes watching them.

"Get behind me," he said, springing to action. Putting a protective arm out, he physically put himself in front of the girl as the wolf charged forward. Not wanting to scare the girl, he let the wolf cling to his arm before he barred his fangs and bit into the neck of the wolf, draining it until it was unconscious. "It will wake up soon. Let's get you home."

They walked in silence for only a short moment before she turned to him asking, "Are you going to be alright?"

"It was just a scratch." He showed her his arm which was already healed and put on his best smile before adding, "You needn't worry about me little one. I'm tougher than I appear." They had reached the outer edge of the woods by the Salvatore School in a short timeframe and he looked at the girl who appeared to be unsure. "Are you alright?"

"Do you think she will forgive me?"

He didn't need to ask who she was talking about, he knew she was talking about Caroline. "I know she will."

His hybrid hearing picked up on a worried voice on the inside of the house. "Ric, she's still not back yet." There was a moment of silence before he heard again, "No, I'm not calling him. My daughter is missing and I can't worry about my werewolf bite right now."

Looking down at the girl beside him, he lightly shoved her forward. "Trust me, she will. Go on, she's worried sick about you."

Josie took a deep breath and then went inside. "Josie!" He heard. Watching inside open door, he sees Caroline nursing a bite on her leg, much like the one he had already healed on his arm. He takes a step closer and the voices get louder in his head.

Leaving the Salvatore School, he heads to the Mikaelson Mansion to leave her some of his blood. He takes a little time before sending her a message to come retrieve her a gift on the front table of the foyer. Only the message never needed to be delivered.

 _*Caroline**Caroline**Caroline**Caroline*_

"Josie!" Caroline exclaimed as her daughter walked through the front door. Hugging Josie tightly before pulling away from her to examine if she was injured or not. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Mom, I'm so sorry."

Sending a quick text message to Ric and Jeremy, she pulled Josie onto the couch to talk to her. "Tell me what happened."

"I was just upset and I said things that I didn't mean. I know you're my mom and I'm glad you are. I mean, you could hate me or resent me because I'm not of your blood but you don't."

Caroline looked confused. "Of my blood? Where did you hear that? And why would you think I would resent you?"

Josie shrugged her shoulders. "I met someone in the woods...a vampire. He saved me from a werewolf, drained its blood until it was unconscious and then walked me home. I was so sure he was bitten but he showed me his arm and it was fine so it must have just been a scratch."

"Josie, you're talking so fast. Slow down. Who was this man?"

She appeared to be thinking. "I don't know. He never said his name." She looked at her mother and explained. "He found me by the swimming hole and said he overheard our fight. So, he told me a story about when he was a boy, his father was really mean to him...like hurting him kind of mean. He was just trying to say that you could have been the same to me, but you're not."

Red flags were going off in Caroline's brain as she was listening to the story. Josie was telling her basically the same story that belonged to a certain hybrid. But it wasn't until Caroline asked her, "Did he give his father's name?"

"I think it was...Micah...or something like that."

"Mikael?"

"Yeah, that's it!" Josie's face lit up. "Do you know who it was?"

Caroline stood up, "Yes, I do. And I should go thank him. Stay inside and wait for your dad to get home."

She was half way out the door, ready to vamp off when Josie wrapped her arms around her waist. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Josie." Kissing the top of her head, she left with a whoosh in the direction of the Mikaelson's home. Walking in the front door, she had flashbacks to prom but called out his name anyways. "Klaus!?" Nothing. One more time, "Klaus!?"

Walking forwards, she finds three things waiting for her on a foyer table with "Caroline" sprawled on a paper tent. One was a small glass jug of blood that was labeled, "For emergencies", along with a small vile that was tied to handle that she assumed was for her ailments now. Popping the cork, she smelled it and just as she guessed, it smelled like hybrid blood. Putting the jug down and placing the cork back into the spout, she looks at the other things waiting for her.

Next to that was a slim, blue box. Lifting the lid to that, she found that it was her bracelet from all those years ago that she had once so rudely denied. On the inside of the lid, she found he had written, "Hopefully, you'll keep it this time." She giggled and then put the box back down.

The final item was a book. Flipping the front cover over, she had found that it was a fancy, leather-bound sketch book. The beginning pages were all of her alone but as she got further into it, it was of her playing with her kids...talking with her students...showing Hope something. The final one was of him and Josie by the pond. He had been cherishing Hope from a distance for years but also, he had been watching over her and her daughters.

Looking at all the memories had brought tears to her eyes and while she could feel his presence, it was feint indicating he was keeping distance between them. She packed up all the things he had left for her and after stepping outside, she closed the door and looked out into the trees. Despite seeing nothing and no one, she smiled and said, "Thank you," before returning slowly back to the School under the light of the full moon, feeling no worry at all about being attacked. Especially when the Original Hybrid had you're back.

 _*Klaus**Klaus**Klaus**Klaus*_

"Thank you," she had said softly but his hybrid ears heard it clearly. Beaming, he followed her home before taking off in the opposite direction, looking forward to returning to Mystic Falls soon.


End file.
